Observar
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Happy D18 2014! x3 Tras la batalla contra Vermuda las cosas se calman y Dino-sensei vuelve a Namimori. Tras la noticia Hibari a adquirido un nuevo pasatiempo: Observar al Haneuma. Observarlo en todo momento. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi & Lemon.


_**HAPPY D18! Yay~ *pachipachipachi* -fuegos artificiales en el fondo y corazones volando alrededor-**_

_**Para todas y todos los amantes de la mega híper pareja D18 (como yo) Feliciades!**_

_**Ayer me tomé 4 tasas de café para lograr escribir algo decente para hoy :v**_

_**Este pequeño oneshot medio drabble se sitúa al final de la serie, aquí Dino aún es sensei porque se ve híper sexy con esos lentes x3**_

_**Digamos que es como un fragmento dentro de la vida amorosa de nuestra amada OTP! :D Algo así :')**_

_**Espero que les guste! Disfruten la lectura OwO**_

_**Advertencia: Lemon 6v6**_

* * *

><p><strong>+ OBSERVAR +<strong>

**-o-**

Unas gafas y un par de vendas en el brazo habían convertido a Dino Cavallone en Dino-sensei sin la necesidad de un título siquiera. Ya había pasado el encargo del bebé y habían librado la última batalla. Habían sido incluso internados en el hospital y aún así seguía con su patético acto. Avanzaba por los pasillos con su nueva apariencia, más atractivo que nunca, dejando a su paso a docenas de herbívoras babeando a su espalada. Luego resbalaba como idiota al dar vuelta en la esquina, caía escaleras abajo y reía inventando una excusa medio creíble.

– ¿Has contado las horas que pasas observando a ese hombre? – Le preguntó el bebé del kimono rojo que de vez en cuando aún lo visitaba.

– Quiero pelear con él. – Se justificó Hibari sin contestar la pregunta.

La verdad no tenía idea. Sabía que ahora sus rondas a través de los pasillos de Namimori eran más frecuentes y que cada vez que se topaba con él lo seguía por largo rato hasta que uno de los dos realmente tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. Tampoco era que le importara el tiempo, a decir verdad, era un nuevo pasatiempo que se había inventado y era bastante entretenido: Observar al Haneuma. Observarlo en todo momento.

– Kyoya, estás muy amoroso hoy. – Dijo mientras Hibari lo aprisionaba contra una pared del comité disciplinario y besaba su cuello.

– ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó regresando su vista hacía él.

Sólo observar sería la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Tenía que causarle emociones al bronco para observar algo interesante. Y lo que vio en su rostro no fue nada decepcionante: Un ligero sonrojo y su sonrisa desvanecerse por 3 segundos, luego retirarse las gafas y sonreír como imbécil mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

– Obviamente. – Le respondió apoderándose de sus labios.

_Nada_ decepcionante.

A veces Dino lo besaba con ansias, casi con desesperación, devorando sus labios y recorriendo a empujones cada centímetro de su boca. Otras, como ésta, lo besaba con extrema lentitud, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba y cada milímetro que rosaba con increíble sutileza.

Hibari pasó sus brazos a la parte trasera del cuello de Cavallone, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, y Dino rodeó su cintura como respuesta.

– Kyoya... – Murmuró entrecortado.

Si hubiera abierto los ojos, se habría percatado que Hibari aún lo observaba. Era como un doble deleite; por un lado, la lengua de Dino rozando con la suya, el sabor de sus labios combinándose con el suyo, la respiración cálida que intercambiaban, la resbaladiza saliva mezclándose en sus bocas, y esas manos aferrándose en torno a su cintura. Por el otro, el rostro de Cavallone, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligerísimamente fruncido, un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas y el cabello desordenado a causa de sus manos.

Y de la nada Dino abrió los ojos. Un maravilloso destello casi dorado a la luz del ocaso en sus espaldas. Una imagen que tatuaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó alejándose unos cuantos milímetros.

La respuesta fue la rápida acción de Hibari al estampar sus labios de nuevo, aún observando, y en los ojos también abiertos del Haneuma pudo ver su sonrisa.

Dino se despegó de la pared y entre besos obligó a Hibari a retroceder poco a poco. Se detuvieron cerca del sofá, todo el trayecto mirándose. Hibari fue el primero en separarse, le dio un ligero empujón al Haneuma para que se sentara y él se colocó sobre sus piernas. Tomó las gafas de las manos de Cavallone y se las colocó de nuevo.

– ¿Te gusta cómo me veo con lentes? – Preguntó Dino tan provocativamente que Hibari sintió escalofríos y sus labios se curvaron con deleite.

– Ahora me gusta. – Provocó.

Y sí, vio una nueva reacción. Dino ensanchó su sonrisa y tomó su rostro con ambas manos antes de besarlo de nuevo. Se olvidaron de las caricias suaves y besos lentos, ahora lo hacían con prisa, con violencia, porque a Hibari le encantaba morder todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, siempre. Se separó dejando un rastro de sangre en el labio de Dino.

– Te va bien el rojo. – Hibari juntó su frente con la de Dino mientras le estiraba la corbata.

– Dime algo que no sepa, amor. – Dino le quitó el saco y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, pero Hibari le detuvo la mano.

– Hoy no, sensei.

Dino sintió que estaba en el cielo o por lo menos un lugar parecido.

Hibari dejó un beso en sus labios y descendió por el resto de su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, ahí se detuvo y talló besos y mordidas a las que Dino reaccionaba con pequeños gemidos. Hibari mantenía su mirada adherida al rostro del Haneuma, no iba a perderse ni un segundo de la función. Terminó de deshacerle la corbata y poco a poco le abrió los botones de la camisa dejándole un beso por cada uno en el pecho.

Dino le dejaba caricias en la espalda y sus manos descendían incitando al carnívoro. Le desabrochó el pantalón y Hibari respondió mordiendo su costado derecho. Dino soltó un quejido y lo jaló para besarlo. Hibari forcejeó cuando el Haneuma le mordió la lengua.

– Esa última dolió. – Se justificó y Hibari le sostuvo la mirada un instante.

– Te quejas demasiado. – Sentenció y de nuevo descendió por el pecho de Dino, pero esta vez no se conformó sólo con eso.

Dino soltó un gemido ahogado cuando Hibari palpó su erección a través del pantalón, y agradeció internamente cuando Hibari le quitó el cinturón, bajó su pantalón y liberó su miembro de ese suplicio.

– Te gusta torturarme, ¿verdad, Kyoya? – Suspiró Dino y Hibari le sonrió con malicia.

Desde luego que sí.

Sin más miramientos, Hibari introdujo completa la erección de Dino en su boca.

– K-Kyoya...

Lentamente la fue expulsando hasta que salió emitiendo un pequeño chasquido. "Maldición", pensó Dino, Hibari era un profesional en hacerlo sentir en el paraíso.

El ritual continuó con los besos que Hibari dejaba alrededor de su miembro mientras al mismo tiempo sus manos acariciaban las secciones olvidadas por sus labios.

– ¿Se siente bien, Haneuma? – Preguntó alzando su vista para hacer contacto visual con la completa y deliberada intención de estimularlo.

– Créeme cuando te digo que eres el único capaz de provocarme tanto. – Le afirmó Dino y Hibari se deleitó con su expresión y las gotas de sudor en su rostro.

Continuó lamiendo con lentitud, robándole suspiros a Dino. Luego introdujo de nuevo el miembro en su boca y comenzó con una cadencia estable que poco a poco iba aumentando en velocidad.

– E-Espera, Kyoya... – Murmuró Dino acariciándole los cabellos.

Cuando se le ocurrió bajar la mirada, ahí se topó con la de Hibari. Era la primera vez que detallaba su mirada desde ese ángulo. Era como si hubiera destellos de pasión dentro de esas orbes, como si esos ojos pretendieran arrancar el alma de su cuerpo y absorberla.

Era demasiado. Sintió esa característica calidez que se produce justo antes del orgasmo y dejándose abrazar por las olas de placer se corrió en la boca de Hibari.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá cuando las vibraciones de su cuerpo se detuvieron. Hibari era el único capaz de hacerlo perder el control así. Pasaron unos instantes en los que intentó normalizar su respiración.

– Lo siento, Kyoya. – Dijo al fin. – No quería venirme tan rápido, pero...

Claro que la justificación no terminaba ahí, pero se congeló al ver el rostro de Hibari; con un ligero rubor y aún con algo de semen adherido a su boca y a lo largo de su mejilla, lamiendo lo que se derramó en sus dedos. Ahora comenzaba a entender el nuevo pasatiempo de Kyoya. Observar podía ser increíblemente gratificante.

Hibari restableció el contacto visual y Dino casi murió con la sonrisa lujuriosa que se formó en sus labios.

– ¿Kyoya?

– No me hagas perder el tiempo, Haneuma.

No más palabras.

Dino lo tomó por los hombros y sin la menor delicadeza lo arrojó sobre el sofá. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó de pie entre ellas. Su posición favorita, nada mejor que estar atrapado entre las piernas de Hibari. Lo besó esquivando los dientes que amenazaban con hacer sangrar su lengua al tiempo que su mano lo estimulaba. Hibari se aferró a la camisa abierta de Cavallone, estirándola así sí, atrayendo el cuerpo contrario al suyo.

Dino calculó que era hora de ir al siguiente paso. Se hundió en su cuerpo de golpe y sin piedad alguna, con la imperativa necesidad de satisfacerlos a ambos. Y por el sonoro gemido de Hibari asumió que había calculado bien.

– En estos momentos te ves extraordinariamente sexy, Kyoya. – Observó Dino entrando al juego de miradas.

– Hablas demasiado para ser un buen observador. – Le rebatió Hibari más por orgullo que cualquier otra cosa.

Dino arqueó su cuerpo para besarlo.

– Te aseguro que no pienso perderme los detalles.

Las embestidas empezaron a un ritmo desigual en aumento conforme Dino se abría paso en su interior. Una mano de Hibari arañaba su pecho con insistencia, por lo que la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos para tranquilizarlo. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su corazón a acelerarse con cada roce. Le besó la frente y acarició su rostro ignorando el hilito de saliva que se escurría por su labio.

– Si pudieras verte ahora mismo...

– E-Eres... ¡Uh! – Odiaba cuando no podía hablar claramente, a causa del Haneuma, claro está; él siempre hablaba como quería, pero el Haneuma le hacía cosas raras. – Un... Haa... P-Pervertid-¡Ah!

– Mira quién habla. – Rió Dino. – ¿Quién empezó con ese jueguito de observar?

Hibari quiso rebatir, no iba a perder en su propio juego, pero la lengua de Dino sobre su pecho lo hizo retractarse. Dino hacía magia en sus pezones y sabía que estaba siendo más ruidoso de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero era imposible no reaccionar a las caricias del Haneuma.

– No... Eres tan especial... – Se forzó a decir.

– Cierto... – Concedió Dino besando la curvatura de su cuello, luego se alzó y sostuvo sus piernas para manejarlo con mayor facilidad y observar el panorama completo. – ¿Entonces por qué haces estas cosas sólo conmigo?

– Ha... Nn... No voy a... Decirte que te amo.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerte el difícil, Kyoya? – Dino fingió un puchero. – Sabes que amo esa parte de ti. – Se relamió los labios y Hibari sintió unas ansias intensas de sucumbir a las ondas de placer cuando vio la pasión encarnada en el rostro de Dino.

Hizo uso de toda su voluntad para no acabar en ese instante, pero las duras y certeras embestidas de Dino lo estaban venciendo. Lo sentía abrirse más del espacio necesario en su interior y rozar con violencia cada milímetro que alcanzaba. La sensación estaba aniquilando su sentido común y en vez de pedirle que parara, terminó rogando por más.

– ¡Ah! N-No te detengas... Aah...

– Nunca. – Afirmó Dino devorando sus labios con la misma voracidad que Hibari le respondió.

– Ha... Ha... D-Di... ¡Ah! ¡Aah!

Dino captó el mensaje. Reafirmó su posición y le se hundió hasta donde la anatomía de Hibari se lo permitió. Hibari le aprisionó el cuello entre sus brazos, jalándolo hacia sí, deseando aún más su cercanía.

– Te amo, Kyoya. – Le dijo mientras su miembro atacaba sin clemencia la zona recién descubierta. – Te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Y esas simples palabras hicieron que Hibari se sonrojara más que durante todo el acto. Ser amado y amar, el equilibrio perfecto. Uno del que jamás esperó ni mucho menos ansió participar. Cosa de herbívoros... Y de omnívoros al parecer.

Miró de nuevo el rostro de Dino en busca de algún indicio que pudiera aún salvarlo. La mirada ferviente, pero clara del Haneuma lo ternó de desarmar. Había perdido en su propio juego.

– D-Di... Nn...

Admitir derrota no era cosa de herbívoros. Se necesitaba valor para admitir que se había equivocado.

– Kyoya... – Dino sintió el clímax advertirle que llegaría pronto.

– Te... A... – Ambos se observaban de nuevo.

Tenía que aceptar que algo no visible en Dino era lo que lo hacía ser... Así. "Especial" en un significado diferente al de la palabra. Derribar él mismo su barrera, mirarlo a los ojos, besarlo, hacer el amor, declararle su amor... Nada sería nunca suficiente para entender qué diablos tenía el Haneuma que lo hacía tan único. "Único", quizás esa era la palabra que estaba buscando.

Y Quizás era la dulce sensación del orgasmo y el sentir a Dino correrse en su interior lo que lo forzó a escupir los sentimientos herbívoros que no poseía.

– T-Te a-amo... Ha-aa- Di... ¡DINO!

En medio de las miles de sensaciones placenteras que azotaron su cuerpo y nublaron su mente, pudo sentir los brazos de Dino aferrarse a él en un cálido abrazo, protegiéndolo, reconfortándolo, asegurándole que era correspondido y lo sería siempre.

Amar y ser amado, el equilibrio perfecto. Cosa de herbívoros.

Su amor no tenía nada de equilibrado. Lo que él y Dino sentían sobrepasaba las ambigüedades del amor, no necesitaba justificaciones ni aprobaciones, ni se basaba en fundamentos sin sentido.

Y eso los encendía a ambos.

**-o-**

– ¿Y qué tal la batalla de ayer?

La pregunta lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

– Intensa. – Contestó girando para volver al comité disciplinario y terminar con el trabajo del día. – Fue una pelea de miradas.

Fon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Puedo preguntar quién ganó?

– Fue un empate. – Se dignó admitir Hibari. Luego sonrió con malicia al observar por la ventana que el Haneuma pisaba de nuevo su territorio. – Un equilibrio perfecto.

– ¿Cuántas horas más pasarás observando a ese hombre? – Fon reformuló la pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

Hibari sonrió, quizás estaba esperando que se lo preguntara.

– Se acabó el juego de miradas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay~ De nuevo: HAPPY D18! X3 X3 X3<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Hoy conmemoramos a esta maravillosa OTP (verdad, Issie-chan? x3) y me esforcé en terminar para publicar hoy :'D**_

_**Antes de despedirme, un **_**pequeño comercial**_** para quienes estén interesados:**_

_**El 25 (Navidad) publicaré 3 fics (moriré, pero lo haré), y trataré de actualizar Sayounara Zetsubo Hitman, pero eso si no lo prometo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero sus hermosas reviews OwO**_


End file.
